THE FINAL BATTLE
by Mei Fatum
Summary: Crossover with Buffy and Digimon.. (not that good. Read if you want).


"The Final Battle"  
Written by: Billy Curtis  
5/22/01  
  
I am in the real world in my hometown of Brick, NJ. I notice that something is disrupting to many world, I find out where the disturbance is and I take a digiport there, It is in Sunnydale, California. When I get there it is still light, I find the slayer. I walk in the door, and I see her, sitting around a table talking to her friends, I walk in and Anya comes up to me, "Hello, would you like to exchange your money for our goods??" She asks, I answer, "No, I am not here for your magic's, I need to speak with the slayer? Is she here???" I asked.   
Then Buffy stands up and walks towards me, "Who are you?" she asks me. "I am Billy, I am from NJ, and I have notice that there is a disturbance in your town, and I know how to stop it!" "sure you do…" She answered me. " I do, I have powers stronger then any of you have combined, and I know how to stop Glory!"   
"You know about Glory??" asked Willow. "Yes I certainly do! I will get Dawn back for you." OK, how do you know about all of this?" asked Buffy. "I know everything about you, your family, and your friends, I knew everything about you, and I am here to save you." I said. "Save me?" she asked. "Yes, save you, as you fight Glory tonight, the portal to all other worlds will be opened, and you will save your sisters life by killing yourself, by throwing yourself into the portal to close it, and I don't want you to die." I said.  
" Why do you care?" she asked. "Buffy, I have watched from fare for to long, and I know your future, but I cannot answer anymore questions, and we nee to stop Glory, I will not watch the slayer die again…" I answered her. "Now we need whatever we can get to stop glory!" she said. " Don't worry bout that, you won't need much, take the hammer of the Ogre God, and that is mostly what you will need, I will do the rest." I said. "So how are we going to find Glory?" asked Xander. "Tara will lead us to her" I answered. Then Tara stood up and walked out of the store. "follow her, she will lead you to Glory, I will follow from above." I said. "How are you going to "Follow from above"? Buffy asked. "I have my ways, and if you guys see a giant bird covered with fire don't worry about it, she is here to help us.". I said. "OK" They answered me. Then I pointed to the door, "Follow her!" We all fled out the door and they left me, then I told Biyomon to Digivolve to Birdramon, so that we could follow from above the earth, when we got to out destination, I told Birdramon to devert back to biyomon, she did and we all walked into the complex. There was a giant tower at the tip of the tower was Dawn, I knew that I would have to get her down. "Buffy, I'll go get Dawn down," as I pointed to the tip of the tower. "You go find Glory" I ordered. Then a group of humans came up to us, and a huge fight began, we all ran behind a truck as Buffy went to find Glory. "Willow, use your power to move the people so that I can get threw." I said. "Right" She closed her eyes and the crowed flew apart, then Spike and I ran towards the tower, when we got to the top of the tower, I saw Dawn, the Doc was in front of her with a knife in his hand. "Aren't you supposed to stay dead?" Spike said. " Ah, Spike" the Doc answered. Then Spike ran towards The Doc, and the Doc just flung him over the tower and he fell to the ground. Then I walked up, "DOC!" He then turned around, "Ah, the Promised One, her to save the slayer's sister?" he said. "Yes, and you will not stand in my way!" I said. "BIYOMON!!" I called. Then Biyomon Digivolved and flew up to the tower. "That's see you fight this beast!" "Ah, and now with a Digimon, how resourceful." He answered. "Like I said, YOU will not stand in my way!" Then I used my telepathic power and flung him off the side of the tower and he fell to the ground, but I was to late he hand already cut Dawn, and her blood had already opened, and Buffy finally got to the tower. "what happened to Glory??" I asked. "Don't worry about Glory, she is gone." She answered me. Then Buffy went and hugged Dawn. "Are you OK??" Buffy asked Dawn. "fine, But the portal is open…" she replied. "I won't let you die" Buffy said. "Your right you won't, and neither will I" I said. "Huh" Buffy gasped. "You are not going to die for her, I am going to die for both of you" I said. "That won't close the port, and if it can how, your not our brother… are you?" Buffy asked me. "Um, Maybe, OK, yes I am your brother" I said. "That's impossible" " No its not and I don't have time to get into it, but I can stop the port from fully opening. As I talked a dragon came out of the portal and circled the tower. "how"? Dawn asked. "only the blood of the Slayer can break the port… wait, if your our brother, then you have our blood in you, so you can close the port, but I can't ask you to do this" Buffy said. "Well, this is my decision and you won't stop me, for many year I have watched you grow up, Buffy, you go on to do great things, goodbye Buffy. Then I ran off the into the light of the portal. For the Last moments that I was alive I could see the light, I thought that it was so beautiful, and then… 


End file.
